


Prince Charming

by emebalia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e02 Episode 2, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emebalia/pseuds/emebalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 2x02. When Derek distracted the deputy so Stiles could get to Isaac, the camera left Derek way too quickly. Missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

Derek Hale was the last person I expected to come through the door. Especially this late in the evening.

I didn't know him but I knew who he was. When he'd been brought in for murdering his sister I'd only seen him from afar and back then I'd been glad that I wasn't the one who had to deal with him. That cold glare of his had sent shivers down my spine.

Turned out it had been an animal attack and he was released but burying half of your sister's corpse in the back yard didn't speak of his sanity if you ask me.

So I, and the rest of the station for that matter, wasn't surprised when his name came up in another murder case not much later. Turned out that hadn't been him either and at that point I started to feel bad for the boy.

I didn't want to know how it felt to be the default suspect in every murder case in Beacon Hills. Let's just say that Derek Hale and the Sheriff's department were not the best friends.

So when I heard the door that evening, Derek Hale was the last person I expected to see.

"Good evening, how can I help …" I said the greeting on autopilot, and maybe a bit bored. I walked back the the front desk with my nose buried in a file so it took me a moment to realize who had come in.

" … you?" I ended the phrase rather awkwardly. Derek wasn't a murderer but he had the bad boy image down to an art and with his backstory I was pretty sure he'd been at odds with the law before. Beacon Hills is a small town, there were rumors.

Then he said "Hi." with a bright smile and I couldn't help but answer the same way on reflex, still processing the fact that he had come to the station on his free will and wasn't brought in in cuffs.

This was the first time I saw him up close and boy, he was a looker.

"Ehm." He made, searching for words. "I had a question ..." Suddenly the bad boy was gone and he let out an awkward laugh. Something in me softened.

"I'm sorry I'm a little … a little thrown." He admitted, fidgeting around. "I wasn't really expecting someone …"

"Like me?" I finished for him. I was blushing and hurried to look away. Was Derek Hale flirting with me?

"Oh, I was gonna say 'so incredibly beautiful'." He corrected me and his smile grew even wider. "But, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing."

Derek Hale was definitely flirting with me. And he was a charming one.

There was a moment of silence while I just bathed in the compliment. Nobody had told me something like that in a while, nobody had looked at me the way Derek did right now in a while either.

And a little flirting couldn't hurt.

"There was something I can help you with …?" I tried to go back to being professional but my voice was a little too husky to pull that one off.

"Do I need a reason to talk to you?" He countered with a mixture of awkward smile and surprised eyebrows. He was adorable, I had to admit that.

I laughed again while he had a look around.

"It's rather quiet here." He observed, leaning on the counter. "Boring graveyard shift?"

"Nothing some coffee can't help with." I pointed at my mug of fresh coffee on my desk. "And you never know who might stroll in. You can meet interesting people on the graveyard shift."

"Is that so?" He looked rather pleased that he counted as interesting. Leaning in farther he looked me in the eye. There was a mischievous glint in that look which made me a little weak in the knees.

I should have ended it right then, I was on duty and he was still a person of interest in an ongoing investigation. Instead I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Two can play the flirting game.

"So." I made, bracing myself on the desk with both hands so I could lean in, too. "You had a question?"

"I had?" He tilted his head in playful confusion.

"You came in and said you had a question." I provided and bit my bottom lip to keep the smile off my face. Without much success.

"I got distracted." He admitted, eyes fixed on my mouth.

"I see." I licked my lip just because I could.

We stared at each other for a moment and then his face lit up.

"I have a new question." He proclaimed.

"Really?" I bit back another smile.

"Would you give me your number?" He asked and damn could he pull off the puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm." I made. I told myself that I shouldn't, that this would bring more trouble than it was worth it, but in the end I didn't really hesitated when I reached for a pen. "I think I can help you with that."

His smile when I handed him the slip of paper was totally worth it.


End file.
